This invention relates to automobile trunk protective apparatus and, more particularly, to protective plates mounted on an automobile trunk lid to protect against the forceable entry of the trunk of an automobile.
Thefts of items stored in an automobile trunk have become a serious problem because generally automobile trunk lids can be forceably opened in a short period of time with minimum effort and skill. One method commonly used to gain access to an automobile trunk without a key involves punching a small hole in the trunk lid near the trunk lid lock. A sharp instrument such as an ice pick or the like is used to punch a hole in the trunk lid, usually just below the lock. The latch mechanism is then easily manipulated through this hole and the trunk lid is opened and the contents of the trunk are removed. The lid can then usually be closed again and the owner may not know for sometime that the items stored in his trunk have been stolen. A second method very often used to gain entry to an automobile trunk involves the forceable removal of the lock cylinder. This forceable removal of the lock cylinder is accomplished by punching the lock cylinder inward. One end of a tool is placed against the face of the lock and the other end of the tool is then struck by a heavy hammer to drive the entire lock cylinder into the trunk. When the cylinder is so removed, the trunk lid can be unlatched to gain access to the trunk.
This invention prevents one from punching a hole in the trunk lid in the vicinity of the trunk lock and also protects against the removal of the trunk lock cylinder.